The present invention is generally related to devices for aiding in boring into the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support structure used to maintain the circumferential integrity of a hole as the earth is removed from the core of the hole, such as in the insertion of supports into the ground.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that numerous devices have been developed to assist in the art of moving earth moving. Specifically, devices have been developed to assist in the drilling of wells and the implementing of poles into the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,118,575, 2,139,929, 3,744,578, 3,894,589, and 6,425,713, as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0039513, disclose such devices or methods for attempting to accomplish the same.
These patents and publications have numerous faults and are not directed towards the insertion of a pole within the ground where it is desired to remove the implanting equipment before completely setting the pole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,589 uses a tubular sleeve that is implemented and remains in the ground and while a pole is inserted into the sleeve thereby leaving the sleeve in the ground. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,575 discloses a well boring apparatus that is not used in combination with a pole and requires unified removal of the apparatus for access to the well bored.
What is needed then is an apparatus that is used to maintain the circumference of a hole while the filler substance within the hole is removed so a pole can then be inserted. The needed apparatus should maintain the integrity of the hole and should be easily removable from the hole after insertion of the pole to enable reuse of the apparatus. This needed apparatus is lacking in the art.